elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Invisibility (Skyrim)
Hi! I am lvl 100 and can not buy this spell... Why??? ______ I have no idea! Maybe sign your topics and then we'll try to find out for you. RSAsterix (talk) 19:14, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I found a Spell Tome: Invisibility as loot in a chest. I do not remember where exactly I was at when I found it. I was lvl. 52 when I found the tome. I do not know if it was random lvl loot or placed loot. My Illusion skill is only 27 when it was found. 00:04, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Base Magicka Cost The article state that the base magicka cost for this spell is 197. But when I have this spell with Illusion 21, the magicka cost is almost 230. Can anyone find out the correct number for this? Tan pang (talk) 05:12, January 15, 2012 (UTC) -If the magicka cost is 230 for you, its probably because he had an enchanted armor on. KillingForPeace (talk) 13:41, February 5, 2012 (UTC)KFP The Tome of Invisibility can be found in a Chest in the Rimerock Burrow Cave northwest of Volskygge and Norheast of Mor Khazgur. There is a Master Conjurer and Flame Atronach in there, nothing else. (' 21:35, January 16, 2012 (UTC) '''epij) Does anyone know if Dualcasting Invisibility will boost its duration from 30 Secs upwards? (' 21:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) epij)' _________________________ i have experienced a glitch with this spell. after playing with a high level character using this spell, i have decided to start a new game. both my new and old character are from the same race (Wood elf). right after i got cut lose by the imperial guy (dont remember his name) and equiped an iron sword i saw that my character had the invisibility spell active in his left hand (the hand i was always using it with on my other character), of course because of the high magika cost i am unable to use it but i am working on building enough mana. the spell is not in my spell list, i will write again if i am able to use it once i have enough magika. After getting 260 magika and using the robes of illusion and getting an illusion skill of 43 i was able to use the ivisibility spell without aquiring it trough a spell book Chest Location confusion (I had to edit this in "my" play through there was nothing behind the dragon wall in fact at this location its impossible because its attached to a mountain. The previous editor might have meant the chest "at" the dragon wall and for me there was no tome at all. So it might just be random find, it could be in a cave or an encampment. Good luck) *Not sure where you read behind the wall, looking back to the original insert, it has said 'near' the word wall. Are you sure this was the page you were wanting to correct? Also, yes it would be a random spawn in that chest. Neguy71inok (talk) 05:31, February 5, 2012 (UTC) The description is completely misleading - Ebony mail and other apparel with shrouded enchantment only reduce noise, and have nothing in common with chameleon. - Animage, Kindred mage and so on have no effect on detection, Invisibility works the same vs all levels of enemies. It eliminates the chance of visual detection, but without highlevel sneak you will still be detected. However, with highlevel sneak and without invisibility you will be detected instantly if caught in plain sight, provided there is enough light (for example, outdoors in midday). No effect This spell redefines the concept of uselessness. I learned it as soon as I could and, every single time I used it, everyone in the area immediately became aware of my presence. No, I didn't cast it where they could hear me. I cast it ''well out of earshot then moved towards them, and was detected within about two seconds, without fail. Even with all relevant perks it simply does not function at all. Another job well done, Bethesda. - Erik the Mad (talk) 21:48, July 5, 2013 (UTC) As noted on the main page NPC's can still hear your footsteps, to sneak effectively you need to #Be in sneak mode (sounds obvious, but some people still miss it) #Have a decent sneak skill. #Muffle you footsteps (Muffle spell or enchantment) #Not be wearing heavy armour or have perks to offset the sneak (weight based) penalty The quiet casing illusion perk (mostly) silences casting sounds, you have to cast spells quite close for them to hear. Yes, you will still get caught occasionally, but otherwise it could become overpowered. I have personally moved though areas slitting throats and then managing to hide when I got caught, then start cutting throats again. End Times (talk) 19:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) So, you're trying to tell me that even when I do use Muffle, have 100 Sneak, all relevant perks and several pieces of equipment that boost the skill and I still get caught every time, this is supposed to be normal? I don't think so, buddy. - Erik the Mad (talk) 19:45, February 22, 2014 (UTC) On the contrary, if you're doing all that you should be undetectable already, and Invisibility would be superfluous. If you're still getting caught, you're either doing something very silly or there's a bug happening. I got bored of my Sneaky build because enemies noticed me at about the same rate as fresh-picked potatoes. LeDaea (talk) 06:00, March 5, 2014 (UTC)